


Aziraphale Fell

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: My, how unfortunate.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a terrible storm in shojo, witch caused several accidents, throwing down several trees and ripping off a couple chimenys from it’s roofs.

Still, there was only one thunderbolt, with fell in one building of shojo, and burn it to the ground.

Crowley turned around and round on his sleep that night, tormented by nightmares regarding the fall and hell and…  
He woke up; with a bad feeling, and run to the phone.

He was the only one who had the angel’s phone number, and Aziraphale didn’t sleep. So he usually picked up…  
But this time there was no line at all.  
Crowley panicked. He took the elevator and wished he had just jumped down the window. Got on his car, and drove with damned speed up to the bookshop, where he had a dejabu.

He had entered the burning building in search for the angel once and he would do it again. And so he did… but he didn’t need to search this time.

The remains of the bookseller lied on the floor half burn. He had been discorporated.

It happened too fast: many thougs went through Crowley’s mind at once:  
‘He’s discorporated, so he’sin heaven… no, wait. Hell didn’t do this. This was a thunder. This was heaven. …if they summoned him they would have used a light portal…’

Crowley reached a conclusion he hated, he didn’t want to believe, witch broke into pieces his already dark and twisted heart, but he had to make sure.  
He needed to confirm it. And so he walked back out to the car, jumped in…  
And drove.

He drove so fast he was out of the city and in a long, lonely road in a matter of seconds, and then there was so smoke he couldn’t see, and no one could have seen him. and then he felt a bump in the road, caused by a change of atmosphere, and knew he had arrived.

He parked the car, and the smoke dissipated, and he walked out, on the way to the door of hell.

He extended his wings and flew past its gates and looked down like a hawk in search for mice… praying to Manchester not to find anything.  
Oh, he had hoped that he would spend hours hoovering over all the seven rings of hell without finding what he feared to find… but he did.

The lower and some not so low demons, some even from the other rings pushed and even fought each other to peek their heads throug the mass of demons that formed a ring around one.

A newcomer.  
Not just any newcomer: a fallen angel.  
A new fallen angel. The first in millenia.

It lied on its knees, weeping on the floor while the others wellcomed him with harsh laughter and insults. Puled at its wings and kicked him.  
Spit at him and… other things.

Crowley’s whole rotten soul hoped that he was wrong. That there was another explanation, that it was not what it seemed… but his conscient mind knew this was Aziraphale. Or, well, had been.  
He had a new name now.

A desperate cry sounded, at it was loud. Not loud enough to get throug the noise, but yes its vibrations.

All the demons on the little circle turned around to look at the demon hovering over, for this cry hadn’t come from the new fallen, but from Crowley, who hadn’t noticed himself, such was the shock.

Crowley felt terrified by all the glances stuck on him, and stood still for a while.  
…then, one more face turned to him, and he recogniced on the distance gray-blue stormy eyes, familiar and…

Crowley swooped down like a bird of pray and snatched up the new demon without even noticing what he was doing. He flew away as fast and as strong as he could, with all the streingh of his mighty wings… and was tackled by another demon.

The three of them crashed somewhere else half way to the gates of hell.

“What you think you doing?” Asked a harsh voice.  
“I… I wa…”

Crowley received a mighty kick to the face. He rolled on the floor, where he received another two kicks, witch, had he been human, or on earth, would have let him dead or discorporated.

The other demon, of a higher rank, walked up to the remains of Aziraphale and grasped him by the hair, pulling him up.

He shouted, and the demon spit at him “quite heavy ain’t you? What’s yer name?”

“NO!!” Crowley shouted, still from the floor, before thinking. The other demon turned at him. Many others had started gathering around again. He didn’t care that much. He needed to get away. With the angel. It was the only thing on his head.

But it was the unconscient part that spoke. Quite loud.

“HE’S MINE!”  
Wishpers and harsh laughs all around. He didn’t care. He repeated it.  
“He is mine”  
There was poison on his voice. The poison of the serpent of Eden.  
The other demon was of a higher rank. Not anything nearly as high as a duke, still higher than him, and it looked at him mockingly. Crowley didn’t care.  
“MIIINEE!!” He lunged to his head, in flight.

It was like a fight between a hawk and a gorilla. The hawk could do much damage, but it was not capable of defeating the other.  
The other demons gathered and laughed and applauded for the fight. Crowley was beaten to the floor once again, and the other demon spit on his face, kicked him again, and then walked over tho the new fallen, witch was being pushed around by the rest again.

To all of their surprise, Crowley managed to get up again, and pushed and kicked the lower demons in the crowd off the new fallen, and then faced again his combatient.

“…he…’s… mine” His voice trembled but it was firm.  
The other tilted his head.  
“Yo makin’ this more interestin. See how much you get before you stay low”

The others whooed and screamed in excitement for the show that was to come.  
There was one voice above it all. Crowley looked to one side.  
The angel reached out to him, with those stormy, eyes, but still well known belov…

“Crowley…”

The other demon punched Crowley on the gut and elvoed him onto the floor.  
Crowley was expecting another shower of blows… wich did not come.

The crowd gasped in shock.  
The new fallen got up, and in three long steps, tackled the other so hard he landed outside the ring, crushing part of the audience on the way.

Crowley was straightening up when the new fallen knelt in front of him and held to him by the shoulders.

“Let’s leave… take me out of here… Crowley…”

And so, Crowley half flew, half miracled them back to the car, and drove backwards sinking into smoke again, some demons already flying towards them over the gates…  
And then the smoke cleared out, and they were in the middle of a lonely road outside london.

Crowley drove towards Mayfay in silence, and carefully helped the other out and up into his flat.

He gently pushed him towards the shower.  
“…Not in the mood…” He wispered, but Crowley insisted.  
“You need it. It will help you relax. It can distract you”

And so, Crowley took of him the remains of his clothes, and proceed to wash him carefully, taking into account his new form… and said nothing.

It was not needed though. The one once called Aziraphale looked down and flinched, when he saw his legs had turned into hooved ones.

He started breathing heavily, closed his eyes, tried to relax, and looked at his hands.  
They were deformed, he still had fingers, but they were less and shorter and… harder, like half hoove, half claw.  
He then palmed his face, and found changes there as well.

Crowley gently took his hands and held them. They exchanged a sad glance.  
Crowley proceed to carefully wash his hands, but Aziraphale grew tired of it and got out of the tube to look at himself on the mirror.

There was a silence  
“…I… can barely see”  
“It will get better”  
“do I have horns? Is this real?”  
“…yes.”

He was still chubby.  
His nose was a bit animalistic, finished in a soft, small snout with two wholes.  
His ears had grown longer and a bit pointy, to the sides of his head, like those of a goat.  
His hair was more, and it reached further than a man’s, and it was paler than usual. He had no longer blond hair, but something more like curly, light fur.

And where once his halo had been, from the sides of his forehead, two large horns came out, curling backwards and coming back up.

In his demon form, Aziraphale was a ram sheep.  
A domestic one, it seemed.

The irony made it funny and painfull at the same time.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, and cried them out, again, crouching down and onto the floor. 

Crowley was patient and gentle when pulling him onto the bed.  
He made him some tea and let it on the side table with recently miracled pasteries.

The once named Aziraphale didn’t take them. Crowley decided to let him alone and when waliking out the door he hear a question.

“What now’”  
And Crowley was sincere  
“I don’t know”

The new fallen went throug shock in a confy, wide bed. Alone. He wanated to call Crowley but he didn’t have a good excuse. So, when he was bored of waiting and geting nervous out of nothing he got up.

He found Crowley sleeping on the couch, the tv on with the volume so low ot was just a continuous wishper. He went back to the bed trying to ignore the sound of his hooves on the floor.

Crowley made some nice breakfast. Pancakes. Aziraphale asked, like it was nothing, half terrified of the answer.

“So, what is my rank?”  
“…I don’t know”  
“…but, more or less… what do you calculate?”

Crowley took his time and looked at him.

“I will not tell you my name. But I was a fairly high rank… back when I was an angel. Now, I am a fairly low rank”

The other looked down, taking it in.

“Still, Lucifer use to be one of his favourites, if not the most. And now he’s the lord of hell”  
“…so?”  
“…I think it depends. You yourself use to be a cherub. Before you got demoted to principality. Right? Similar to how I changed my name”

The new fallen though for a bit.

“You know my name”

Crowley looked at him. Aziraphale seemed now unsure and shaken.

“I have always known. There’s no difference…”  
“Now I’a a demon…” he had to sigh “The arrangement… it is all different”

Crowley took this in for the first time. He hadn’t wanted to look at the consequences of this. But here they were.

“true. If you want to go back to hell, you can. If you want to leave. There’s the door. If you need to be alone, you have my room”

He got up and collected the dishes. Maybe he was being a bit cruel? He considered it justifiable given the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale let Crowley some space. Crowley found him later, sitting at the couch, a book on his lap… but unable to read.  
He seemed to be meditating, while staring at his extrange new hands.

“Crowley…”  
Crowley stood, waiting for an answer.  
“You told them I was yours. What did you mean?”  
Crowley tried to choose carefully his words.

“I was speaking their languaje. They would not understand it otherwise”  
“Understand what? Why you defended me?”

Both stood in odd silence. The new demon looked up.

“why did you do it?”

Crowley couldn’t help to be honest, Again.

“I…don’t know”  
“…The arrangement doesn’t stand anymore”  
“I know. I did it becouse… I wanted to. There. No need to explain”  
“…But what is going to happen now? Will there be another field agent coming from heaven? And… another arrangement?”  
“Uff. Rememeber how long it took us to get to the arrangement, and how it was before?”  
“…And how it ended”

Another silence.

“Well, it went quite nicely for a long while. Maybe… well. Why did you fall for?”  
The new demon jerked.  
“I’m sorry. I know it is an unconfortable question but…?”

The other looked down back to the book and his deformed hands and didn’t answer.

“…ok. So, may I ask what isyour new name? You know your old name is very private, we shouldn’t use it lightly…”  
“We” He lifted his gaze again “What will you do with it? …what could it be used for?”

Crowley didn’t answer. It was difficult to explain: a name gives you power over a thing. Or someone. And it depends of the story of the thing (or the someone) and of how you use it.

Imagine that you name a land, based on its story. And, you use it as a reference for a sad memory or to make fun of it. It leaves an efect.

Imagine you do this with a person who had a fight with their family, and changed their name. And you use either of their names for mocking or bringing back painsull memories, or even for control.

Now take this basic knolege, and try to translate it to the essence of celestial beings.  
It was not to toy with.

“Just… how may I call you now?”  
“…I don’t know. What is my new name?”  
“…Maybe you should present yourself to Lucifer to find out”

The other lookd down with a new expresion of shock and fear, and Crowley was fast to say

“Oh, don’t worry! …You could change it, if you didn’t like it… I did. I was Crawly, remember?”  
“…but it is not that! …I… I don’t want to meet the devil! I…”

Crowley shiged. He understood fear. He was a proud coward himself. …and he was a gifted expert in that matter. A very devilish idea grew on his mind.

"Well then don't. Get a name yourself like I did. No need to bother Satán"  
The new fallen though of it.  
"But... Do I not serve him now? Shouldn't I... Introduce myself or...?"

Crowley sat by his side.

"In the last thousand years, after the arrangement. How much did you serve heaven?"  
"I... Was its field agent!"  
"Oh yes, and what did you do?"  
"... I... Collected books and..."  
"...wrote informs? When was the last one?"  
"..."   
Crowley smiled  
"See? There's not really that much diference"  
"You haven't been working that much either" he spat back at him "You delivered the antichrist only becouse they made you. And you lost it. And then you went against orders and... And..."  
"Yes, precisely!" Crowley spoke like they were agreeing about a wonderfull movie "that's what I am saying. De don't really serve our superiors, no need to go bother Satán"  
"But... He'll want me to at least... Make the formalities..."

Crowley though carefully how to say what he was about to suggest.

"Why? If you don't intend to serve him"  
The new demon stared at him like he had grown three heads.  
"I can't..."  
"I scaped punishment after the fall. You and I know Earth better than them. It is worth a try, right? If they find you, then you can allways say you were just confused and didn't know what to do or something... After all. You didn't fall for Lucifer, did you?"

Aziraphale didn't say it. No. He had fallen for someone else. And Crowley was, esentially, asking him to ran away with together.

"...you are a bad influence" he said, instead "look how well it went last time"  
Crowley smirked like a viper.  
"I'd say it went pretty well. I still don't know why you fell. Maybe it was not for the end"

The new fallen though for a bit.  
"Erza Fell" he said "that's my new name"  
Crowley opened his mouth and took a moment.  
"That's... Not really new. You use it here on earth... Right?"  
"Precisely"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> You know, experimenting here.


End file.
